


And Gold Is for Glory

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, Gen, canon warnings apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning





	And Gold Is for Glory

The man is not hurting the boy. The man is painting a face.

 

A bed, red draiperies, red cushions, _red_ ; and in the bed: a boy: drunk, golden, decorated.  Bracelets, facepaint, hair: _of gold_. The man attaches earrings to his artwork – _blue_ – selected to match the boy’s eye colour.

 

The man speaks. The boy replies. ‘Yes, uncle,’ he says.

 

What’s left: a head bereft of beauty, suicide – a victim; a boy once captivated; an earring: golden, blue, unharmed – unchanged.

 

There will be _red_ again. It will be blood.

 

The boy is not hurting the man. The boy is serving justice.


End file.
